I give to you a second chance
by misscriss love Klaine
Summary: Un cours de tango avec une prof homophobe, un malaise, des pompiers, des doigts entremêlés, des parents, un baiser, des larmes... Petit OS dont l'inspiration vient d'un de mes rêves... Klaine, les parents de Blaine et une prof de danse qu'on a "légèrement" envie de gifler.


**Coucou :) Voilà un petit OS sur Klaine que j'ai rêvé. (étrange, hein? )**

**Kurt et Blaine sont tout les deux à la NYADA, mais il sont toujours séparés.**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

-Bonjour à tous, s'exclama Cassandra, aujourd'hui nous allons faire du tango. Mettez-vous deux par deux.

Kurt sautillait déjà sur place, il adorait le tango! Il trouvait cette danse sexy et envoutante.

Il se retourna quand il entendit la voix de Blaine l'appeler:

-Kurt…

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu voudrais... Danser avec moi ? Demanda-t-il timidement, d'abord en fuyant son regard puis en plongeant ses yeux mordorés dans ceux bleus glace de Kurt.

Le châtain eu comme une sorte de flash, où il revit Blaine lui poser la même question, trois ans auparavant lors du bal de promo où il avait était élu reine.

La manière dont Blaine venait de lui poser cette question, son expression adorable de petit chiot et ses cheveux plaqués méticuleusement sur son crâne grâce à une quantité hallucinante de gel donna à Kurt l'impression que l'espace d'un instant, ils étaient redevenus les deux adolescents naïfs, innocents, maladroits, timides et passionnément amoureux qu'ils avaient été.

Il observa ensuite le regard de Blaine, il y voyait de l'espoir, de la tristesse et des regrets, et cela lui provoqua un pincement au cœur.

-Oui, bien sûr répondit-il timidement avec un petit sourire.

-Cool !

Ils allèrent se mettre en place quand Cassandra ajouta en les fixant:

-Et quand je dis deux par deux, je veux dire un garçon et une fille.

Kurt avança d'un pas décidé, et se planta devant elle:

-Excusez-moi, mais qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire si deux garçons dansent ensemble ?

-Les pds pollus l'air que je respire, donc sois tu te mets avec une fille soit tu es viré de mon cours, c'est clair ?!

-Ouais... Conasse d'homophobe, grommela-t-il à voix basse, avant d'aller rejoindre Blaine.

-Désolé, cette saleté ne veut pas qu'on danse ensemble.

-Dommage, j'avais vraiment envie de faire un tango avec toi.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-il.

-Tant pis. Ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble ce midi?

-Oui, à tout à l'heure, alors ! Répondit le châtain avant d'aller rejoindre une jeune fille blonde de première année.

Après une bonne heure de cours plutôt intense, leur professeure était censée leur accorder dix minutes de pause, pour aller au toilette et se réhydrater, mais les minutes passaient et Cassandra ne leur accordait toujours pas de pause.

Alors la partenaire de danse de Blaine, une grande brune très fine qui dépassait très largement Blaine, osa demander:

-Excusez-moi, mais ne devrions-nous pas avoir une pause?

-Normalement, oui, mais vous avez été tellement mauvais aujourd'hui que vous n'en aurez pas ! Et les élèves pouvaient presque entendre son rire diabolique résonner dans la grande salle de répétition de danse.

Certains élèves soupirèrent, d'autres râlèrent mais ils arrêtèrent de broncher et se remirent à danser quand Cassandra le leur ordonna.

Au bout de 20 minutes de cours supplémentaires, Blaine commença à se sentir mal, et pour cause, une douleur lancinante persistait dans son crâne, et il commençait à avoir le tournis.

Tout d'un coup il s'effondra au sol, Kurt se retourna soudainement et le vit trembler de tout ses membres.

Il couru alors jusqu'au vestiaire, sortit son téléphone et appela les pompiers, qui arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard.

Ils mirent Blaine sur un brancard, pour le transporter jusqu'au camion.

Kurt voulut monter avec lui, mais un des pompiers le repoussa gentiment:

-Désolé, vous ne pouvez pas monter, vous êtes de la famille ?

-Non.

Le pompier s'apprêtait à refermer la porte mais il l'en empêcha:

-Laissez-moi montez sil-vous-plait, je suis son... Petit-ami.

Le pompier hésita un court instant et décida finalement de le faire entrer.

Il s'asseya à côté de Blaine, qui tremblait toujours et dont le front était recouvert de gouttes de sueurs. Il fut surpris de constater quand il prit sa main qu'elle était glacée.

Un des pompiers pris le bras libre de Blaine et lui fit une piqûre, qui s'avéra utile vu qu'il devint instantanément immobile. Kurt eut un pincement au cœur quand il vit Blaine grimacer quand l'aiguille pénétra sa peau. Il embrassa leurs doigts entremêlés et crut entendre Blaine prononcer doucement un _je t'aime_, déformé par le masque a oxygène posé sur ses voies respiratoires.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il déposa un baiser sur la joue gauche du bouclé, qui soupira lourdement avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Blaine ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il ne pouvait percevoir qu'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et réussit finalement à les garder ouvert. Il sentit quelque chose dans sa main, quelque chose de doux et de chaud, une autre main. Dont les doigts fins et doux comme du velours étaient entremêlés au siens.

Il remarqua alors qu'un bruit horripilant résonnait dans la pièce: une sorte de Bip électronique régulier et beaucoup trop fort pour les oreilles d'un Blaine à peine réveillé. Kurt, jusque là assoupit, redressa la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu es enfin réveillé, constata-t-il en souriant.

-Apparemment.

-Tu te sens comment ?

-Mieux.

-Tu penses pouvoir faire des phrases contenant plus d'un mot, ou je dois appeler un médecin? demanda Kurt d'un air provocateur.

-Très drôle, répondit Blaine avec un regard noir et amusé. J'ai dormis combien de temps ?

-2 jours.

-Et tu es resté là pendant tout ce temps?

Kurt ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Il avait le choix entre lui mentir, c'est-à-dire lui raconter qu'il était retourner en cours bien sagement avant de rentrer chez lui, dans son appart. Ou lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rester à coter de lui, à prendre sa main dans la sienne, l'observer dormir. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu se résoudre à rentrer chez lui. Pourquoi? Peut-être parce que le châtain avait encore des sentiments pour son lui... Non! Enfin si, mais... Il était complétement confus et incertain, il ne savait plus quoi penser tellement son esprit était embrouillé. Il était effrayé de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais de toutes façons, qu'il l'aime ou pas, il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance, il l'avait trompé, se dit-il pour essayer de chasser les sentiments qu'il avait pour le bouclé revenir au galop.

-Je...hm...

Et c'est ce moment-là que le médecin choisit de faire son entrer.

Sauver par le Gong! Se dit Kurt.

-Vous êtes enfin réveiller M. Anderson?

Bien que Blaine trouva cette question complétement stupide (il n'aurait pas pu y répondre si il n'était pas réveillé) il y répondit par un hochement de tête.

-Bien. Le médecin se déplaça de l'autre côté du lit et reprit :

-Il semblerait que vous vous soyez évanoui et que vous ayez fait une crise d'épilepsie.

Kurt demanda alors à Blaine, les sourcils froncés:

-Je savais pas que t'étais épileptique?

-Moi non plus.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est la première fois de votre vie que vous faites une crise d'épilepsie?

-Oui. Pourquoi, c'est grave ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je vais vous faire une ordonnance pour la crise d'épilepsie quand à votre évanouissement, c'est uniquement dû à la fatigue.

-Oui, je ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps...

-C'esst vrai, tu dois être très occupé, surtout la nuit, vu que tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge, dit Kurt méchamment, mais il regretta instantanément le ton blessant et vulgaire qu'il avait utilisé.

Le médecin se sentant de trop dans la chambre, mit fin à la conversation:

-Nous allons prévenir vos parents pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher. Reposer-vous le temps qu'ils arrivent.

-Non, c'est pas la peine, ils habitent très loin et puis...

-Je suis désolé, mais vous êtes mineur, nous sommes légalement obligé de les prévenir.

-OK, soupira finalement Blaine.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit de la chambre, Blaine observa Kurt, qui, à la fois gêné et énervé par ce qu'il venait de dire, fixait ses pieds.

-Dîtes-moi M. Hummel, ne seriez-vous pas un peu jaloux ?

Kurt releva la tête et affirma, les joues légèrement rougies:

-Non, pas du tout, Tu peux coucher avec qui tu veux je n'en ai rien à faire. Absolument rien.

Mensonge. Gros mensonge. Et ils le savaient tout aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

-C'est pas pour ça, que j'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps...

-C'est pour quoi ?

-hem...Rien. Juste des... cauchemars.

-A propos de...?

-Rien.

-Dis moi. Sil-te-plaît.

-Plus tard.

-D'accord.

* * *

-Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il y a des papiers à remplir ? J'ai pas de temps à perdre alors dépêchez vous ! Demanda d'un ton arrogant Mme Anderson à une infirmière.

Elle venait d'arriver à peine quelques minutes auparavant et voulait déjà repartir. Blaine entendit des pas dans le couloir se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il y avait le bruit régulier et sec de ses talons qui frappaient le sol avec vivacité, provoquant comme des minuscules tremblements de terre.

Il y avait un autre pas, plus calme, plus doux, moins rapide.

Ça, c'était son père, un homme gentil, chaleureux, tolérant, compréhensif mais qui gardait tout de même une certaine autorité. Son caractère contrastait celui de sa femme, elle, était... Horrible. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

Cette femme n'était ni belle ni moche, ni grosse ni mince, ni grande ni petite, elle était juste fade. Elle collectionnait tout les défauts du monde: hautaine, egoïste, ingrate, égocentrique, perfectionniste (si tout n'était pas toujours parfaitement comme elle le voulait, elle piquait des crises de colère et rejetait la faute sur la première personne dans son champ de vision), homophobe, raciste. Et pleins d'autres. Elle traitait tout les hommes comme des moins que rien, comme ses toutous qui devait exaucer le moindre de ses souhaits, et considérait que les femmes était ses boniches, elle avait d'ailleurs chez elle plus d'une dizaine de domestiques.

Ils se disputait souvent. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, leur mariage avait été arrangé. Et Blaine avait toujours souffert d'être né d'une union sans amour.

Il avait commencé à croire que ce monde ne contenait aucun amour sincère.

Heureusement qu'il avait rencontré Kurt, qu'il lui avait démontré le contraire.

Mais il avait tout gâché. Il avait tout détruit, en une seule nuit.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Sa mère s'approcha de lui, et lui reprocha après l'avoir vaguement observer:

-Nan mais, tu le fais exprès ou quoi? J'étais en plein milieu d'une interview au journal télévisé quand on m'a appelé pour me prévenir que Blaine Anderson était à l'hôpital, alors c'est ça, TOI, TU es malade et c'est la fin du monde? Je dois prendre l'avion de Los Angeles jusqu'à New-York juste parce que TU es malade?

Elle travaillait dans la politique, gagnait beaucoup d'argent et avait été élue deux fois ministre de... De quoi déjà? Blaine ne s'en rappelait plus, il ne se rappelait de quasiment rien à propos de sa mère, il ne voulait pas se rappeler d'elle, ou juste penser à elle, il ne l'aimait pas. Comme tout le monde dans sa famille. La seule raison pour laquelle il lui devait un minimum de respect, c'est qu'elle l'avait mit au monde. Et encore, il n'en était pas sûr, car il ne ressemble en aucun point à cette femme grincheuse au caractère immonde, au visage triangulaire, aux yeux noirs haineux, et à la tignasse rousse, plate et rapeuse quelle avait sur le crâne en guise de chevelure.

-Désolé...

-Ne t'excuse pas, dit son père calmement, tu n'as pas choisi de tomber malade à ce moment-là.

-Je sais.

-Bon alors, comment ce passe les cours à la NYADA?

-Cette conversation commence sérieusement à devenir ennuyeuse à mourir et n'a strictement aucun intérêt. J'vais remplir la paperasse! Grogna-t-elle, avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Son père, John, s'assit à côté de lui.

-Enfin débarrassé de celle-la. Un silence s'installa.

-T'as grandit.

Blaine lui souria. Il aimait son père de tout son cœur. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés, ses yeux vert argentés, sa carrure et malgré sa petite taille ( à peine plus grand que son fils), John Anderson avait fière allure. Mais quelque chose avait changé chez lui, il avait l'air fatigué, ou plutôt exténué.

-Papa, ça va?

-...non, c'est ta mère, tu sais elle est juste... Horripilante.

-Pourquoi tu ne demande pas le divorce? Tu vaux bien mieux qu'elle.

-Je peux pas. J'aurais mais parents plus les siens sur le dos, et pour la séparation des biens elle va vouloir me prendre ma chaîne de restaurants, soit-disant que c'est elle qui a fournis tout l'argent nécessaires à la création.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu la supporte.

-Moi non plus.

-Tu ne lui a rien dit à propos de...

-De?

-De moi.

-Non, je ne lui dirait jamais. Tu le fera quand tu seras prêt.

Kurt entra, et dit en s'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase car il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre de Blaine :

-Je nous est pris deux cafés, j'ai mis qu'un seul sucre dans...le tien.

-Bonjour Kurt, je suis John, le père de Blaine. Ravi de te rencontrer.

-De même. Mais comment me connaissez-vous ?

-Blaine m'a beaucoup parler de toi. Il m'a même montrer des photos et il m'a tout raconté. Je sais tout.

-Papa!

-Vous savez tout? Hum... C'est... Gênant.

-Non, non! Je sais pas... Tout, mais... Je vais vous laisser, je vais faire un tour.

Une fois qu'il fût partit, Blaine pris la parole:

-Merci pour le café.

-Quoi? À oui, de rien.

Ils burent leur café en silence, mais Kurt ne put s'empêcher de demander:

-Quand il a dit qu'il savait tout, ça voulait dire quoi?

Blaine hésita un peu, puis avoua:

-Ça voulait dire qu'il a toujours que j'étais différent, il a su m'accepter, ne pas le dire à ma mère parce qu'elle est homophobe, il savait que j'étais amoureux avant même que je m'en sois moi-même rendu compte. Il sait que j'ai graver ton nom, le mien suivit d'un cœur sur le bord en bois de mon lit. Il sait que j'ai noté dans un petit carnet le nom de tes magazines préférés, de tes films, chanteurs, acteurs favoris et même du café que tu adorais boire, parce que ces petits détails ayant l'air futiles et sans intérêt avaient beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Il sait à quel point je suis fou amoureux de toi, à quel point la culpabilité me ronge. Kurt, je me déteste tellement pour ça, je ne te mérite pas mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas survivre dans ce monde horrible sans toi. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que moi-même.

-Je sais tout ça. Je t'aime aussi.

Et, alors que Blaine ne s'y attendait pas, Kurt se pencha vers lui, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser.

Quand le baiser devint plus langoureux, Kurt sentit un goût salé, c'était le goût des larmes du brun, alors il se sépara de ses lèvres pour lui demander:

-Pourquoi tu pleures? Je t'aime et je te donne une nouvelle chance, tu devrais être heureux.

-Oh Kurt, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis heureux, je suis comblé grâce à toi. ce sont des larmes de joies.

**The end :D**

**C'est vrai que c'est un peu trop mielleux à la fin mais bon.**

**J'aime bien comme ça :)**

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en penser? des remarques, des idées? je prend tout, car tout est bon dans les reviews! :P**

**bye  
**


End file.
